This invention relates to the field of chimney caps, and more particularly to a one-piece, molded plastic chimney cap.
Chimney caps are known in the art, and have taken a variety of configurations in the past. Typically, they are made of a number of parts fastened together with rivets or screws. This construction has drawbacks in that the several parts must be stamped or otherwise formed, each piece with separate tooling. Then the pieces are assembled together with fasteners, which is a labor-intensive process. The parts are typically stainless steel, galvanized steel, or copper. The galvanized steel and copper parts are subject to eventual corrosion and failure. Fasteners can also corrode, causing the cap to fall apart. The vented side walls of the cap are typically wire screen. The screen can be damaged or loosened by corrosion or by wind-blown debris, thereby admitting vermin or birds into the house.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a chimney cap that is made of a one-piece construction, thereby eliminating fasteners and assembly.
There is a further need to provide a chimney cap of the type described and that is not subject to rust, corrosion, or deterioration.
There is a yet further need to provide a chimney cap of the type described and that cannot admit vermin or birds into the house.
There is a still further need to provide a chimney cap of the type described and that is of rugged construction for long service life.
There is another need to provide a chimney cap of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large numbers of high quality.